


All About Us

by watertribesato



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Canon Bisexual Character, Dancing, F/F, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3529466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watertribesato/pseuds/watertribesato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami teaches Korra how to dance, fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All About Us

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the song All About Us by He is We feat. Owl City (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R7Gf2SOmz5Q). I love the song so much and it made me think of Korrasami and then I just started writing!
> 
> \-------  
> Beta'd by tumblr user: sato-mobile

“Thank you so much for coming, President Raiko and Lady Buttercup. We can talk more about the infrastructure project at our meeting tomorrow along with Varrick and Zhu Li” Asami said with a smile as she shook the man’s hand in the doorway.

“I’ll be looking forward to it, Miss Sato.” With that the door closed. Asami’s smile turned into a frown accompanied with an aggravated eyeroll and deep sigh. Pressing her back to the door, she slid down. Dinner parties were such a hassle and boy, could President Raiko talk about absolutely nothing for forever and a day.

“ _Spirits, these shoes are killer._ ” Hurriedly she took the beautiful satin red heels off, tossing them aside. Rubbing her aching feet, she soon wondered, “ _now, where is she?_ ”

Pushing herself off of the ground, she heard roars of laughter in the main dining hall. She followed the noise to find Korra chatting with the staff about to go home for the night. Asami paused at the doorway, staring at her girlfriend with such awe. If there was a human embodiment of perfection, it would be Korra. She was so compassionate and considerate of others. Always ready to lend a hand or a laugh when need and she was all Asami’s. What did she ever do to luck in finding the most amazing companion, Asami often wondered to herself.

She walked over to Korra and the group, placing a gentle hand on her back, startling the shorter girl.

“Spirits, ‘Sami, you scared the daylights out of me!”

“Sorry, sweetie. I didn’t mean to,” she said, hiding a small chuckle. “You guys should be heading home to your families. It’s getting late. Don’t want to keep them waiting, now.” She told the staff with a gentle smile.

“Thank you Miss Sato, Avatar Korra. You two have a wonderful night,” Jin spoke for his workers as they took their leave.

Korra turned to face Asami. “One of these days it’s going to be my turn to scare you.”

“I’d like to see you try. How do I put this, Korra. You’re not exactly…” Asami paused, smiling at her girlfriend and Korra raised an eyebrow. “...Subtle.”

Korra scoffed, pouting, crossing her arms in disbelief. “I take offense to that, Sato.” Asami couldn’t help but let out a giggle. “What’s so funny?”

“You’re just so cute when you pout.” Asami leaned in, giving her a quick peck on the cheek, causing the dark skinned girl to blush. “Ah, come here!” Grabbing Korra’s hand, Asami dragged her into the middle of the hall. “Let’s dance!”

“ ‘Sami you know I’m not a very good dancer,” Korra said, suddenly bashful. Asami ran across the room to the radio to put on their favorite station.

“Nonsense!” She walked back to Korra and put out both of her hands and looked into her lover’s beautiful ocean blue eyes. “Take my hands. I’ll teach you to dance. Give it a try. Let me lead. It’ll be alright.” Korra didn’t know what made her more nervous, the dancing or the smile Asami flashed.

“Okay, only for you.” Seeing her girlfriend’s eyes light up from her response made all the feelings of anxiety seem to vanish.

“Okay, give me your right hand, extend it outward and put the left on my shoulder.” Korra did as she was told. “Good. See? You’re getting it already. Follow my lead. You can step on my feet if you need to.”

Korra had always been a quick learner and this time was no different. At first, she had been barely keeping up with her girlfriend, wondering how she could be so graceful. Then suddenly she was actually able to keep up.

“How quickly the student surpasses the master,” Asami teased.

“Only because I have such an amazing teacher.”

“Let’s kick it up a notch then.” Korra recognized immediately the look Asami’s face contoured into and she gulped as she felt the grip of Asami’s hand on her lower back tighten. Suddenly and rapidly, Asami pulled Korra closer towards her, causing her to turn red and look away. “Eyes on me, Avatar. It’s all about us right now.”

Soon Korra laid her head on Asami’s shoulder and Asami soon followed. The two women stayed connected like that, swaying to the slow, sweet, rhythm of the song playing, for what seemed like hours.

The song ended and an upbeat jazz tune blasted from the radio, causing Asami to pull herself slightly apart from Korra.

“ ‘Sami? You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. It’s just this song.” A warm smile presented itself on Asami’s face before she continued. “ It was playing the first night we met.”

“You remember that?”

“Of course!” Asami said enthusiastically at which point Korra started to laugh.

“You are such a huge dork.”

“Oh, _I’m_ the dork? You seem to be mistaken, young Avatar,” Asami said while poking the other woman’s chest. Korra rolled her eyes at her and smirked.

“Speaking of that night, remember when Bolin started dancing? It was the funniest thing I’ve ever seen. How did it go again?” Korra pulled apart from Asami and began to mimic Bolin from that night so many years ago to the best of her memory.

Asami couldn’t hide her blatant laughter at her girlfriend’s extravagant arm flailing and attempts at jumping, even though her dress gave some resistance.

“Oh,” Korra stopped, “you wanna laugh?” She sprang in front of Asami, startling her, and grabbed her hands. “Dance with me, ‘Sami!”

“Oh Spirits, no, not like that.” Asami attempted to walk backwards away from Korra, but Korra followed with a mischievous look on her face.

“Come on, Asami, dance with me.” Korra began to wiggle her fingers in front of Asami’s face as Asami continued to back away. “If you don’t I have ways to make you comply.”

“Korra, no! Don’t you even think about it!” Before Asami could run, Korra lunged forward, pushing both women to the ground. The laughter from both women filled the dining hall.  Asami always regretted letting Korra know she was ticklish. She tried to speak between the laughter but it was futile. Until suddenly, the tickling stopped. She opened her water-filled eyes to look up at Korra, who was intently staring down at her. Asami propped herself up on her elbows, now concerned.

“Korra, are you okay? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong, nothing at all. Everything’s perfect actually.” Korra took a deep breath, “Asami, I love you so much.”

Asami, at first caught off guard, pushed herself to sit up on the floor facing Korra directly.

“I...” she began to say but stopped, confusing Korra. Instantly, Korra felt Asami’s hands, which were always soft and warm against her skin, cupping her face, pulling her into a deep and passionate kiss. Finally pulling away, Asami had tears in her eyes.

“I love you too, Korra. I love you so much.” And this time it was Korra’s turn to pull Asami into a kiss until the kiss was interrupted by a smile.

“What’s so funny, ‘Sami?”

“I just realized the radio turned off.”

“Forget about it, we have much more important matters to attend to.”

“I agree.” Asami beamed before leaning forward to embrace her girlfriend into an intense kiss.

_The room's hush, hush_

_And now's our moment_

_Take it in feel it all and hold it_

_Eyes on you, eyes on me_

_We're doing this right_

_Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love_

_ Spotlight shining, it's all about us _

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first story. Please give me feedback! I would like to keep making more one shots like this and I want all the critique I can get so I can get better! Thanks for reading!


End file.
